Huntress on the Hunt
by AliasWithHorns
Summary: Before her Dark-Huntress days Zoe was an Amazon princess with on thing on her mind ... Pleasure! Definitely an M rating so be careful if you don't like Lemons or Homosexual content. This is very much PWP, I think that's the right rating.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe languidly waved her elaborate fan made of peacock feathers as she moved through the suffocating, sandy heat, she was bored and wanted to be somewhere else. But with power came responsibility and being an Amazon queen meant that she had to take tours of her camp, inspecting her soldiers and slaves.

"This is the kitchen staff, your highness," Daria, her Persian handmaid, informed her brightly, the older woman was attractive in a darkly exotic way and looked much younger then her forty so years. She had been in fact stolen from a Persian harem where she had entertained the highest generals. She was given to Zoe on the Queen's sixteenth birthday and had introduced the young queen to the joys of exquisite sex. Daria held a place in her queen's affections and well knew it, lording it over the other slaves. Zoe had long since stopped that type of relationship with Daria and merely kept the woman around out of gratitude and loyalty, but as she moved through the kitchens Zoe let her eyes wander through the numerous serving wenches.

"Who is that?" Zoe inquired, stopping sharply; Daria followed her Queen's line of vision and hesitated.

"That is - ah - her name is Ciprianna, Majesty," Daria murmured in Zoe's ear, Zoe moved through the crowd at a slow, dignified pace even though her heart beat furiously in her chest. All around her bowed and lowered their eyes in reverence of her, but she paid them no attention, her focus was on a beautiful woman in the corner. She was small and petite in a drab and shapeless dress, a sign of her lowly slave status, still Zoe's whole attention was centred on her like she were the only ray of light in a darkened room. Her little head was adorned with thick, shiny black locks that curled around her forehead; she wore it up in a simple Greek fashion with no ornamentation. Her skin was paler then Daria's even though they shared the same hair colouring, yet darker then Zoe's own, she was tanned … honeyed. Zoe licked her lips before stopping in front of the younger woman and giving her a benevolent smile.

"Hello," Zoe murmured huskily, her throat feeling dry, Ciprianna cast a panicked glance to Zoe before curtsying quickly and mumbling a soft, "greetings, your highness."

Zoe wanted to run her hands up and down the bare skin of the girl's arms, but Zoe was sure the girl would likely jump from her skin, Zoe bit her lip to keep from grinning.

"I'm feeling rather," Zoe eyed the girl lecherously, "parched. Could you offer me anything to quench my thirst?"

Some of the serving girls snickered a little before stopping abruptly with a warning glare from Zoe, unfortunately Zoe wanted to snicker to, the double meaning in her question was blatant and so was the blush stealing over Ciprianna's cheeks.

Ciprianna quickly prepared a goblet of wine and handed it to Zoe, her eyes stilled down cast, Zoe took a sip her eyes watching the girl over the rim of her cup. The girl still refused to look up, Zoe swirled the finely spiced flavour over her tongue before swallowing and setting the goblet aside.

"Thank you," she whispered to the woman and turned to walk away, her entourage following in her wake. She looked back at Ciprianna, who was shivering like a kitten and looking like a rabbit ready to run, Zoe laughed lightly, she was ready for the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe sat in her private gardens listening to her small band of musicians play melodic harmonies on their lyre and harp, the sun floated down on them, blessing them with wonderful warmth that was not over powering. She sat in her favourite place, the avenue that was blocked entirely by cypress trees led past a small alcove. Its pebble benches were backed by high greenery planted specifically for the privacy of the Queen, when Zoe was there no one was allowed to enter without sounding a horn first. Most times, like today, she banished them completely from her gardens so her servants were no where in the vicinity of her. She'd had a table brought down with her today and laden it with food, mainly fruit and wine, she'd also had her servants bring down with her, her long stool. Zoe had never particularly liked the seat as she usually preferred to have something to lean back on when she sat, but it accommodated more then one person which was generous. Zoe had dressed with her usual outrageous yet exquisite style; her diadem was made of the smoothest ivory, carved with intricate care sitting majestically atop her auburn waves. Her long blindingly white chiton was decorated with slashes of expensive scarlet dyes and her shawl the same. Without the burden of her armour, Zoe's body was that of a lean, almost skinny woman, her legs and arms were muscled hard however from hours of training and battle. A delicate cough brought Zoe's eyes from the sky to the entrance of the alcove: Ciprianna.

"My dear," Zoe purred, shielding her gaze from the suns glare, Ciprianna bowed low and Zoe laughed richly, she waved the girl closer with a regal hand and with the other sent her musicians scampering. Ciprianna looked petite and small amongst the splendour of Zoe's things, when she caught Zoe's eye she smiled hesitantly and then blushed, lowering her eyes once more.

"Oh, my dear," Zoe said huskily, "don't be bashful. Come and sit with me, I long to hear you speak."

Zoe swept herself to the long stool, sitting straight backed; she gave the cushioned seat next to her own a little pat. Ciprianna moved to the seat and sat, her hands in her lap, her fingers twisting nervously. Zoe took a moment to scan what she could see of the other woman's body, she was plump in healthy way. Unlike many of the slaves, Ciprianna was not wraith-like and bony yet unlike her soldiers she was not hard and muscled. Cirprianna looked soft, the bounty of her curves suggested wide hips under her shapeless, colourless chiton, it suggested unusually full breasts and blushing, big nipples. Zoe felt her body loosen and moisten, her mouth watered.

"How old are you, my pet?" Zoe asked, raising her hand to brush a black curl from Ciprianna's forehead, she felt the girl quiver.

"I am twenty- two, your Majesty," Ciprianna responded softly, flicking her gaze to Zoe's regal face then away again.

"Lovely," Zoe purred, "have you a man?"

She shook her head, "no Majesty. I did but he left me for another."

Zoe tutted sympathetically, "so sad. But that is the way of men, my pet. No loyalty, no courage."

Zoe brushed the backs of her fingers down Ciprianna's bared arm and the girl shuddered.

"Cold?"

She shook her head, Zoe grinned. "I found that men were useless, especially in the bedroom," Zoe added, watching a blush creep up the girl's cheeks. "Oh, I don't mean to tell you this to make you blush, my dear. But we are both women, are we not? We both have needs."

Ciprianna nodded subtly and Zoe carried on, her hand now brushing back Ciprianna's hair, in smooth strokes that made the girl's lids grow heavy.

"They just don't know where to touch, do they?" Zoe murmured, "You say slower they go faster, you say harder they go limp. And when they have finally taken their pleasure they fall asleep on top of you, suffocating you."

Ciprianna smiled and nodded again, Zoe bit her lip and ran her fingertip over the girl's neck. "And you are left hollow, aching for completion. You know, us women, we can go on and on and on."

Cirprianna blinked, "oh yes," Zoe whispered, back to smoothing the curls, "we can give pleasure while taking it and we don't get tired. We can feast on each other for hours. Did you know that?"

"No, you're Majesty."

"Have you ever been with a woman/"

"No, you're Majesty."

"Would you like to be?"

"I don't know, your Majesty."

Zoe smiled like a cat spotting a bird within reach, she got up from the long stool and walked to the table, she looked down at the ripened fruit.

"We feel so different from a man, you know?" Zoe said, she plucked a green grape from its stalk and rolled it between her fingers, she turned to Ciprianna.

"Our breasts are soft like dough, yet our nipples when aroused are stiff and firm like a grape."

Zoe took this time to run her tongue slowly and gently around the grape, before allowing her teeth to break the flesh, Ciprianna stared with her, her cheek flushed. Zoe turned her back to select something else all the while smiling saucily; she picked up a strawberry and turned back to the other woman.

"Here, this fruit depicts the shape of the very part of us that makes us female. But what I think connects us most is that we are both full of juices."

Zoe took a bite from the large strawberry allowing a trickle of juice to escape down her chin, she caught it on her finger and sucked it into her mouth, Ciprianna was now gaping and flushed. Zoe felt herself go wet at the sight of her sitting like that, such a beautiful mouth …

Zoe turned back and narrowed her eyes on the table, what next …?

Zoe grinned and picked up a cantaloupe, she took up the big carving knife and sliced it in half; she looked down at the halved centre.

The seeds were arranged so tightly together that they created a type of slit; Zoe turned back to Ciprianna and moved forward, she held the fruit out to the woman and Ciprianna took it cautiously with both hands. The woman stared down at it and Zoe laughed softly.

"I am going to teach you how to please a woman with your mouth," she said softly, her pussy throbbing while just looking at Ciprianna, Ciprianna merely nodded, not daring to defy her queen. Zoe cupped the fruit and pushed Ciprianna's hands towards her mouth.

"Inhale the scent," she instructed and Ciprianna did so, "a woman's scent is very different but equally as pleasing. Now touch your tongue to the flesh that runs just outside of the seeds."

The woman did so.

"Now the other side. _Gooood_! Those are the lips of a woman."

Ciprianna raised her eyes to Zoe and Zoe nodded her encouragement. "Now snake your tongue through the opening in the seeds, that's good, darling. Stiffen your tongue. Now move it around. Harder! Faster! Good, darling, good."

Zoe stood before her instructing Ciprianna to move her tongue in the most erotic ways, she was an excellent student and Zoe had no doubt had it been a woman she had her tongue buried in, the woman would be climaxing fiercely. Zoe indeed, felt the need to relieve herself.

"Now flatten your tongue on the outside and run it up and down. Slow first … fast now! Oh yes, that's fantastic, my dear!"

Zoe moved around behind the long stool, she sat behind Ciprianna and saw the girl's back stiffen, Zoe ran her palm down the girl's back to ease her.

"That's it, now suck, hard!"

Zoe swung her legs around so she was encasing Ciprianna's hips between her thighs; Zoe wrapped her arms around Ciprianna's waist, and felt her pussy throb when the woman moaned into the fruits flesh.

"Suck harder, bite down. Run your tongue over the outside."

Zoe run her flat palm up between Ciprianna's breasts and laid it there, waiting to see if the girl protested, she didn't. Zoe swiftly pulled the chiton away from Ciprianna's right breast; she gazed down at its ripened beauty all the while instructing Ciprianna in a breathy voice.

The smooth unblemished skin was lighter then that of her arms, having been shielded from the sun for years; it was a lush, bounty, overflowing even the huge hands of a man. Her nipple, as Zoe had guessed, was a large, round circle the colour of cherries and passion. It nipple was fat and erect, Ciprianna moaned into the hollow of the fruit and Zoe tightened her arms around the woman's waist. Zoe could feel her pussy throbbing, moist and hot she knew it was likely soaking through the under layer of her dress. Zoe raised a finger to her mouth and sucked it, swirling her finger around it, while her other hand drew circles on Ciprianna's flat, warm belly. She could feel the girl's muscles contracting every time her hand brushed the top of her abdomen. Zoe popped her slick finger from her mouth and rubbed it around Ciprianna's pert nipple, Ciprianna jerked and gasped but Zoe merely tightened her arm and continued to draw circles around the tight flesh.

"Shush, shush," Zoe cooed in her ear, "don't neglect what's in your mouth."

Ciprianna quietened her noises and kept her mouth buried in the silky; slickness of the fruit, Zoe ran her tongue over her bottom lip and began to knead the woman's breast. Ciprianna leaned back ever so slightly into Zoe's hold, drawing her tight little buttocks up into Zoe wet core, Zoe nearly cursed out loud. The woman was making Zoe so hot she could barely keep from grinding her pussy into Ciprianna's bottom, but she wanted her to be completely and utterly enthralled. Zoe kept the one hand kneading the tender flesh while with the other she sent down to Ciprianna's thigh, she gathered the fabric of Ciprianna's chiton into it so she could have access to the delights underneath. From where she sat Zoe could not see what she had exposed of Ciprianna's body, so she slipped her hand down under the folds of the dress, guiding herself over the feminine body until she felt the touch of hair.

"Keep your tongue moving, my dear, by now your woman would be in ecstasy."

Zoe shivered as she let her fingers feel over the smooth, fine hair of Ciprianna's outer lips, she pushed her fore finger into the slit to touch gently on her sensitive, quivering nub. Ciprianna cried out quietly, Zoe kissed her shoulder, rolling her nipple between her fingers as she touched the nub again.

"Do you like this, my darling?"

Zoe slipped her hand down further to stroke at the quivering entrance of her core and found it soaking; Zoe moaned herself and scraped her teeth over Ciprianna's shoulder. Using two fingers Zoe rubbed up and down Ciprianna's clenching entrance with a slow, rhythmic pace that had Ciprianna mewling. Those noises turned Zoe on tremendously and she found herself doing it more and more to hear the simpering, pleading noises of sex come from someone who seemed so innocent.

Her fingers slicked to the knuckle Zoe moved her hand up to coat the fat bud in its own juices; Zoe spread her fingers so she could smear the wetness over the outer lips. Ciprianna dropped the fruit from her face and Zoe hitched her breath at seeing Ciprianna's face smeared with wetness, Zoe pretended it was the come from her own pussy as she ground herself into the female's lush bottom. Some of the seeds were stuck to Ciprianna's cheeks and mouth, she turned her face, her eyes closed and her mouth hung open panting every time Zoe swirled and dipped her fingers that hadn't even entered the female's precious secret hole. Zoe chose this moment to lean in and slip her tongue over Ciprianna's lips, sucking the juices from them, Ciprianna tasted sweet. She opened her mouth wider to allow Zoe's tongue better access while unconsciously widening her legs to allow Zoe's fingers more room to pleasure her. Zoe panted out a laugh and stroked her forefinger over the entrance again, she could hear the wetness making its noises, feel the silken heat out it while the muscles of Ciprianna's pussy clenched with effort to pull Zoe's fingers in and pleasure herself.

"Do you want this, my pet?" Zoe said breathily into Ciprianna's small ear, she raked her teeth over the top of it, rubbing her fingers more vigorously until they slipped an inch or two into Ciprianna before sliding out again. Ciprianna grabbed at Zoe's thighs, so deep in her throes she did not realise she was clinging and possibly bruising the Queen. Zoe did not care at all and continued to listen to the mewling pleas while whispering seductively into her slave's ear.

"Oh, Ciprianna, tell me you want this. Tell me how much you want this, my dear."

"Please …" Ciprianna let out a long moan before it was drowned out in a gasp as Zoe plunged her fingers inside her. The hand that had been fondling with Ciprianna's breast reluctantly left it so it could slide down to Ciprianna's warm, weighty thigh. Zoe cupped the fleshy leg and yanked it further from its mate so that Ciprianna was stretched; she rubbed her hand up and down it, playing with it and kneading it as she had done with Ciprianna's downy breast. Zoe slipped another finger into Ciprianna and felt the girl clench, Zoe ran her free hand up to the girl's ass so she could palm that. Ciprianna moaned out a wailing cry and began to rock her hips and pussy against Zoe's fingers with brutish, gruff noises of lust. Zoe reciprocated by grinding herself into her slave while adding another finger to torment her with.

Zoe smoothed her thumb over Ciprianna's nub delighting in the girl's sudden cry of ecstasy, Zoe always kept her thumbs callused in order to heighten the friction and the pleasure her lovers received when she touched them in sensitive places.

"Oh, the things I will do to you, my darling," Zoe rasped into her ear, grinding her thumb and rolling it on Ciprianna's fat clit, evidently the girl felt the roughness and began to sob her appreciation. "Such terrible, wonderful things! I'm going to suck your bud until you come into my mouth, then lick it away. Again - and again - and AGAIN!"

Zoe thrust her fingers hard, tucking them into Ciprianna's burning slit, seeking out her spot that would make her explode and scream. Zoe pressed her thumb into Ciprianna's clit and held it there feeling it throb furiously beneath it. Zoe added another finger, filling the girl with four now and stretching her as wide as she could in this position.

"Can't …" Ciprianna pleaded and moaned, tossing her head from side to side on Zoe's shoulder, gripping Zoe's thighs and knees and rocking her weeping pussy against the fingers. "Can't!"

Zoe curled her fingers inside the girl's slit and rubbed her clit harder, the moans and groans became louder until Zoe felt the tightening around her fingers and prepared herself for the rush that was about to take hold of Ciprianna.

"That's it, my darling!" Zoe encouraged, "yes, darling, you can do it."

Zoe thrust her fingers harder and worked her clit more furiously, heightening the girl's orgasm until the poor thing was weeping in her arms and the tossing of her head had brought down her riotous curls. Zoe slowed the thrusting of her fingers as Ciprianna's orgasm began to wan until she was simply holding the girl in her arms with her fingers tucked it to the slick warmth of her body. The girl looked confused, exhausted and tearful, Zoe removed her fingers but continued to pet at the downy curls and come dripping lips. Zoe worked hard to ignore the demands of her own body knowing that Ciprianna would take a little more seduction, first with pleasure then with tenderness that was how Zoe was going to have her cake and eat her.

"There, there," Zoe cooed, "did you like that, my dear?"

Ciprianna did not answer, her eyes cast to the floor with a delicious pout on her face, Zoe removed her hand from between Ciprianna's legs.

"Come now, will you not answer me?"

Ciprianna tried to open her mouth and speak but nothing came out, her confusion was plain on her face.

"I liked it," Zoe said quietly in the girl's ear, "I liked it very much. And I like you, Ciprianna, my gem of Cyprus. I like _you _very much, and I want to do that again. And for you to do it to me, then I want to lay between your plump knees and push my tongue into you thousands of times while you come over and over again into me."

Zoe raised her slick fingers before their eyes so they both could see Ciprianna's juices tangling between Zoe's fingers as she scissored them to let her see what she had produced.

"Watch, my love," Zoe said quietly and Ciprianna's eyes followed Zoe's hand, her head angled so she could turn and see Zoe sucking the whole length of her orgasm soaked finger into her mouth. Her lips moved up and down, up and down, cleaning the juices from her fingers until finally she popped it from her mouth, licking her lips as if she had just tasted divinity. She eyed Ciprianna like a lioness, "a goddess could not taste better."

Zoe made Ciprianna lie back in her arms, she was angled so that she was looking up at Zoe, Zoe saw the uncertainty in the girl's eyes that turned abruptly to anxiety when Zoe lowered her middle finger to the girl's mouth. She let it hover above her plump lips for a moment then stroking in a line over the top and bottom lips.

"Taste yourself," Zoe purred erotically, and pushed her finger between Ciprianna's resistant lips, Zoe felt the hesitancy of the girl's tongue and wiggled her finger. "Suck yourself from me."

The girl began to obey, remembering back to the time she had taken her man's cock into her mouth and sucked him, Ciprianna now repeated the actions and watched in amazement as Zoe began to purr and moan with delight. Eventually Zoe removed her finger from Ciprianna's mouth and lowered her own lips to it; Ciprianna was not so hesitant this time and accepted Zoe's domination of her mouth and body as a servant ought her mistress.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe did not allow a day to pass without seeing Ciprianna, she timed it perfectly, sometimes calling the girl to her so they sat having long lengthy, rather steamy talks in the gardens or parlours, sometimes brief minutes where only a glance was exchanged. Though Zoe was careful never to repeat the events that had happened that first time in the garden, it was a good way of one: finding out if Ciprianna wanted it again, and two: if she did want it again, it heightened the sexual tension. Zoe had deduced that Ciprianna was pining for what Zoe had given her and by the end of the month which had been dedicated to the perfect seduction of the slave girl, Zoe was as tightly strung as an archers bow, she had abstinently denied herself any type of sex with anyone, for she only wanted Ciprianna. And for the first taste of that girl's sweet secrets she would gladly go without. It wasn't until the night of the full moon did Zoe call Ciprianna to her private chambers; it was furnished with opulent fixtures, decorated in rich, dark colours. The material of the sumptuous pillows and the gauzy drapes were spiced with the expensive scent of aromatic herbs and expensive spices. The grandiose bed was designed to occupy more then two people, as it had in Zoe's wild youth, with cushions piled high at its head and silken blankets Zoe felt the need to run her hands over its perfection every time she went near it. Like her room, Zoe made sure that she was dressed in a style that only a queen as regal and beautiful as she could accomplish. She shadowed her amber eyes with dark kohl, making them heavy lidded and mysterious, drawing the line of black up into her temples. Her naturally pert lips had been reddened and glossed with special concoctions from the Far East, originated in the Persian harems by courtesans. She looked sultry and predatory, Zoe bared her teeth trying to contain the boiling need she felt throbbing in her pussy. Over her lean body she draped a flowing dress made of gauze and silk the colour of oats and peaches, the gauze stretched over the peaks of her breasts, showing her peaked nipples through it that she had dusted with golden powder.

Zoe lay back on her chase lounge, her hand idly swirling claret wine in her golden goblet when she heard a soft clearing of a throat, her eyes found Ciprianna's clit-teasing form at her door.

"You wished to see me, Majesty?"

"Come in and close the door," Zoe ordered, taking a sip of her wine and watching Ciprianna comply immediately over the rim of the goblet. Ciprianna then came further into the room and stood a few feet away from Zoe's seating area, her cheeks were flushed and so was what Zoe could see of her chest and arms, for she had wrapped a ridiculous shawl across herself. Zoe sat and stared at her for a while, imagining the things she planned to do to the girl, she watched Ciprianna squirm uncomfortably under Zoe's hot, predatory gaze. All the while in her mind Zoe saw herself leaning back and slipping her hand between her thighs and fingering her wet entrance while simply staring at Ciprianna. Finally the woman cleared her throat, "you wished to see me, your Majesty?"

Zoe arched a brow and placed her goblet on a stool, "did you not wish to see me, Ciprianna?"

The woman looked terribly confused by this, "it is not within my power or right to command your Majesty's presence before me."

Zoe held back an evil laugh, "if I have done anything to indicate that your Majesty should feel obligated to have me in your presence I beg forgiveness for offending you, my queen."

Zoe did let out a laugh then, a sultry smoky laugh that had caused many a man and woman to become loose. Zoe swung her legs from the chaise lounge and positioned herself in a sitting position; she curled a finger at Ciprianna, who made her way anxiously forward. She sat uncertainly by Zoe, perched on the edge of the seat, her eyes down cast. Zoe cupped Ciprianna's chin between her finger and thumb and gently raised it so their eyes met.

"I am not talking to you as your queen, Ciprianna," Zoe whispered softly, "tonight I am simply a woman. And I want to know … did you wish to see me again?"

"Desperately, your majesty!" Ciprianna gasped out distraughtly, clutching at Zoe's hand and raining kisses down upon it.

"Good girl," Zoe said with a smirk, Ciprianna raised her head like a hopeful puppy and Zoe sidled up closer to her prey, Zoe pressed her pert, glossed lips to Ciprianna's cheek, temple and then her neck. The girl pliantly craned her neck to the opposite side so that Zoe might let her lips wander further if they so wished. "Such a pretty girl …"

Meeting no resistance, Zoe let her fingers play around Ciprianna's erect nipples, rubbing the fabric of her chiton against it, making the girl wince languidly. She then trailed her hand up the nape of the girl's neck, then down her spine then up again, Zoe's finger's playing rapidly until they had pushed both armless sleeves of her chiton from her shoulders. Zoe leant back to see a most erotic sight, Ciprianna sitting before her with her chiton pooling around her waist while her huge, fleshy mounds rose and fell with her quick, fearful breathing.

"Such skin," Zoe cooed, her lips wandering up Ciprianna's neck towards her ear, Ciprianna made a soft noise of pleasure that she felt was entirely involuntary on her part. She hadn't a clue what was happening to her. The day in the kitchens when the queen had first noticed her, the other serving maids had teased her relentlessly and frightened her with stories of what the queen would to a fresh, beautiful, practically virginal little wench like herself. They had advised her to just lie back and do as the queen wished her to do; doing so would possibly get her out of the hard life of a kitchen maid for at least a few months, until the queen tired of her. Ciprianna had hated the thought of whoring herself out, to a woman no less, but she hated the life a lowly kitchen wench even more. She had turned up at the gardens that day intent to sacrifice her dignity and let the queen have her way, whichever that was, for Ciprianna could not comprehend in all her wild imaginings what one woman could physically do to and for another. Yet when the queen had taken her in her arms and made her scream out noises of deepest, primal lust, Ciprianna had been unable to think of anything else since that day and had been dying every moment to be alone with the queen again.

Zoe's hand reached down and cupped one of Ciprianna's lush breasts in her palm and held it as if testing its weight, she then began to kneed in such a way that had Ciprianna arching upwards, her arms braced and her hands gripping the edge of the seat while her legs widened unconsciously. She longed for Zoe to push her fingers into her tight wetness but was too shy to voice her desires. Zoe reached around to pull Ciprianna's head to her, so that her scarlet slash of a mouth could fix on hers with a fierceness that had Ciprianna making frightened noises, but Zoe was beyond caring and she soon hushed the girl by plunging her tongue into the girl's mouth while cupping and squeezing her breasts. Zoe pinched the fat nipples between her fingers and grazed her nails over them, Ciprianna felt her toes curling at the intensity of the kiss and Zoe could no longer stay seated. Zoe rose and yanked viciously at the chiton around Ciprianna's lower half, it fell away to reveal the healthy, ripe body that Zoe had been dreaming about. Her legs were splayed wide in the most erotic position, Zoe pushed at Ciprianna's knees getting her to open wider, the girl did so, leaning back on her arms and watching Zoe as she stared at the glistening lips and wet, ebony hair. Zoe stood back and easily unlaced her gown, letting it fall to her feet in a pool of silk; she prowled towards Ciprianna and climbed upon the innocent, straddling her hips. Ciprianna looked scared and uncertain; Zoe arched her back, "suck my nipples."

Ciprianna's pupils dilated and her face showed fear and … longing, yet she paused, Zoe could not wait to have her body attended to and arched her back further. She trailed her hands up and cupped her breast in her palm, squeezing the nipple between her finger and thumb, she leant up so that it was level with Ciprianna's mouth, the gold dusting sparkled in the flickering of the candles. Ciprianna eyed it with hunger. Zoe waited with bated breath; her wet pussy was pumping and desperate for relief. Unexpectedly Ciprianna lowered her head and closed her mouth around the nipple that tasted strange with the gold powder, Zoe bowed her back and let out a noiseless gasp, her pussy full of a wet, hot rush at the contact of the hot little mouth on her nipple. Ciprianna's initial attempt hadn't been as fulfilling as Zoe would have liked but slowly she began to figure out that she could circle the damp peak with her tongue, she could alternate between breasts, hesitantly pinching one while sucking so hard on the other it was red and swollen when her mouth left it. Zoe pushed herself back from Ciprianna and got to her feet, the auburn curls between her thighs looked darker for they had been soaked so thoroughly with her wetness. She held out her hand and looked down at Ciprianna's panting frame, Ciprianna got to her feet and took Zoe's hand, as she did so Zoe yanked her closer and pulled the old comb from her hair, sending Ciprianna's black curls cascading down to her waist.

"Perfect," Zoe purred and walked towards the bed with Ciprianna's hand in hers. Ciprianna eyed Zoe's body hungrily, she had never seen another females body other then her own and Zoe's was quite different. Although her skin was just as soft and beautiful, she was thinner and her shapely legs more toned, her buttocks were round and plump. Her breasts - Ciprianna licked her lips, the special dust that Zoe used on her nipples lingered on Ciprianna's lips, Zoe's breasts were round and full but not as much as Ciprianna's who was far bigger. Still Ciprianna could not wait for what her Queen would request of her, ever since the antics of the garden Ciprianna barely recalled what lusting for a man felt like.

Zoe turned when they reached the bed and pulled Ciprianna forward roughly, she pushed her back on the bed and watched obsessively as the girl's breasts jangled and bounced. Ciprianna scooted herself up the bed, the silken sheets ruffling under her as she did so. Zoe placed one knee on the bed and placed her hand over Ciprianna's heart, she pushed the girl so that she lay flat, before covering the girl's body with her own. Zoe surged on to Ciprianna and with one hand fisted in the girl's hair crushed her lips to hers, she was a little brutal in the way she bit and pulled at her lips, perversely aroused when the girl let out a squeal of alarm that was smothered by Zoe's insistent mouth. Letting go of her hair Zoe reared up on her haunches and began to flatten her hands on to Ciprianna's breasts, clutching and kneading the flesh, pushing up and down with fervour. Lust was causing her to be hard; roughing the lush orbs until they had rosy hand prints all over them. Ciprianna's eyes were frantic and scared and the more Zoe saw this the more turned on she got, the noises Ciprianna was making were half way between absolute terror and mind blowing lust. Zoe bent her head and stretched out her tongue to run a line of her drool around the hub like nipples, she nibbled the areola then the nipple itself, Ciprianna cried out and Zoe did it again. Zoe kissed and licked a line down the girl's rounded stomach moving down until she was lying on the sheets between Ciprianna's fleshy thighs. She pushed Ciprianna's thighs open further, so the girl was stretched out like a sacrifice and Zoe was looking into her weeping, pink entrance. Ciprianna's thighs tensed under Zoe's hands and tried to clamp shut again; before they could Zoe leant her head in and licked just above the pubic hair line. Ciprianna sucked in her breath sharply and Zoe mouthed the soft ebony curls before moving lower.

She eyed Ciprianna's fat, throbbing clit and snaked her tongue out to touch the tip to it, as she made contact with its sweetness Ciprianna suddenly convulsed violently. Zoe grinned and pulled one of the girl's thighs over her shoulder and pushed the other further out so that her slick flesh was entirely stretched. Then Zoe feasted. She pressed her mouth to Ciprianna's soaked lips and began to French kiss her, Ciprianna's cries were heard down the hallway from Zoe's room. Zoe moved her mouth up and sucked the clit between her teeth, holding it there while she gently moved her jaw to create a friction on it; she sucked it between her lips and drew back ever so slightly. Ciprianna was sobbing and began gyrating her hips needing for Zoe to finish her. Zoe returned to her feast and ran her flatten tongue up Ciprianna's entrance, taking the girl's overflowing juices on to her tongue and down her throat, moaning at the taste, she did this several times and brought her lover to the brink before penetrating her. Zoe stiffened her tongue and worked it into Ciprianna's pussy, Ciprianna's loud mewling had Zoe scissoring her legs on the sheets wishing she had someone behind her to take care of her needs. But no matter, that time would come. Zoe continued to move her tongue and as she did, she placed both hands on Ciprianna's lower abdomen and pushed up; the flesh tautened, pulled back from her pussy and tightened the flesh around the clit. Zoe launched herself at the quivering bud and devoured it with tongue, teeth and lips, Ciprianna broke apart. Her orgasm rushing her and setting her to burn, she clutched hard on to Zoe's hair, panting and crying. Her breasts bouncing as her hips ground and she convulsed again and again. And just when she thought it was over she began another peak while Zoe buried three fingers deep into her core, plunging them viciously. Zoe raised herself and sat herself upon Ciprianna's raised thigh, rubbing her own saturated core against the girl's soft flesh.

"That's it, my pet!" Zoe cried hoarsely, reminding herself that this was the first time she had spoken to the girl since they had started this business. "Work yourself well."

"My queen! My queen!"

"Your queen fucks you well, does she not, pet?"

Ciprianna screamed on the edge of another orgasm when Zoe threw herself back on the bed and, shoving her leg under Ciprianna's body until her ankle connected with the girl's shoulder blade, she pushed her own pulsating core against Ciprianna's. Two sets of dripping lips met, mixing juices and sucking on each other, two feminine channels opening, gaping and yearning to be filled. Two women screamed out as pleasure crashed over them and they ground their soaked pussy against each other.

When the last tremors of pleasure subsided Zoe flung her arms out at her side and lay motionless, she used one of the many scattered pillows to prop herself up on and look across to Ciprianna who as panting and shaking.

"How fare you, my sweet?" Zoe whispered breathlessly, she eyed the girl's swollen core that was glistening with their combined orgasm; it turned her on all over again.

"Very well, Majesty."

"Did you like that?" Zoe asked laying her hand to rest on her abdomen, the sight of Ciprianna's open, pink entrance was making her hot all over again and she wanted to relieve herself. Ciprianna blushed furiously before nodding.

"I'm glad," Zoe said in a sultry voice and moved her hand lower to touch her own wetness once more, when she came into contact with her clit she hissed at the sensitivity. Ciprianna's eyes widened at Zoe's actions and watched fascinated and Zoe tucked her fingers into herself and began pumping.

"Open your legs wider!" Zoe demanded, actually sitting herself up, bracing herself against one arm while she pumped away at her pussy. Ciprianna opened her legs and continued to stare at Zoe pleasuring herself. Wanting to show her gratitude to her Queen, Ciprianna slipped her hand tentatively down to her own swollen, dripping sex and used her two fingers to part her red lips. Zoe let out a straggled cry.

"I'm going to fuck you again before this night is out," she panted, her face red and sweaty, her hair falling into her face as she fixed her fanatical gaze of Ciprianna's pussy. Ciprianna blushed though was delighted by her queen's rough words.

"I'm going to lick you until you scream then I'm going to use your body like no other!"

Zoe dug her heels into the bed and fell back, her hip undulating against her own hand; she let out more cries and obscenities.

"Ahh, ahh, yes, ahhh!" she screamed finally and shook the last waves of her climax out of her, she let her fingers slip out of herself but continued to hold her mound, liking how it throbbed now and then. She looked over at Ciprianna and her eyes widened with shock, the girl was laying back with four fingers tucked into her hole, noiseless gasping coming from her open mouth. Zoe crawled forward, her eyes on the wet fingers before she bent her head and licked at the parts of Ciprianna her tongue could reach.

"You're learning well," she praised while Ciprianna proceeded to climax again.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe laid on the bed with her head propped up against the extravagant huge pillows and watched as Ciprianna danced for her. The girl was not a trained dancer and had not the trim physique of one yet she made Zoe wetter and more aroused then any of the other lovers she had ever had. The way the golden candlelight played over her skin as she touched herself provocatively and bent and twisted, throwing up her legs and gyrating her hips. Zoe could barely keep from ordering her to the bed, but she didn't, she simply waited and watched getting more turned on by the minute from indulging Ciprianna's love of dancing and performing. Zoe only gave into her because the girl performed much more enthusiastically in bed. And it was rather nice to be worked up in this way, Ciprianna wore nothing but a golden mesh loincloth, held together by clinking, glittering chains. When she threw her legs up in the air Zoe caught sight of her tight, glistening sex, when she shook her body as if she were convulsing her breasts bounced and frolicked and Zoe felt her pussy give a painful throb of longing.

Zoe crooked her finger at Cirprianna when she could no longer stand the ache and anticipation, Ciprianna danced her way over to Zoe, her body shaking and gyrating in the most enticing way. Zoe sat on the edge of the bed and waited until Ciprianna was in front of her, still dancing, to lean forward and smooth her tongue up Ciprianna's stomach, she felt Ciprianna's stomach contract and her fleshy breasts brushing up against her face. Zoe caught one and held it still so she could suck at one briefly, Zoe moaned and it was echoed by Ciprianna. Ciprianna got on her knees, her thighs taut as she kept her upper half of her body circling and moving, something about the way she moved, the way her breasts jiggled, the way her eyes stared up at Zoe under black brows begging to be fucked, it had Zoe feeling a rush of wetness between her thighs.

"My Queen," Ciprianna said breathlessly, "would you permit me?"

"To do what?" Zoe asked, leaning back on her hands, her legs widened to show Ciprianna what she was doing to her. Zoe lowered her fingers to her own pussy and fingered her entrance she pulled them out coated with her own juices and Ciprianna opened her mouth obediently. Her little slave closed her mouth around Zoe's fingers and began to suck in earnest, moaning at the taste of her mistress.

"Would you permit me the honour," Ciprianna murmured after popping Zoe's fingers from her mouth, she lowered her head and began to kiss the insides of Zoe's thighs. "And great pleasure," she kissed higher. "Of tasting your highness until she comes?"

"It would be my pleasure, my pet," Zoe purred and widened her thighs so Ciprianna could lower her head. Zoe pulled her legs up until her heels were balanced on the edge of the bed and Ciprianna moved forward, Zoe moaned appreciatively when the girl's tongue lapped gently at her clit.

"Remember the melon," Zoe advised and Ciprianna moaned into Zoe's pussy, she flattened her tongue and rubbed it rapidly against Zoe's clit, while two long, delicate fingers pushed their way into Zoe's pussy. Zoe looked down at the dark head between her thighs, she saw Ciprianna bobbing her head up and down as her tongue rapidly made work on Zoe's clit.

"That's it, pet!" Zoe moaned, "that's the spot!"

Zoe loved it when Ciprianna got in these moods, when she wanted to please. It was the dancing that truly did it to her, it aroused them both until they were so wet they could soak the sheets alone. Zoe gripped Ciprianna's hair and pulled up, Ciprianna came away her plump lips smothered in Zoe's juices.

"Oh, you liked that, didn't you?" Zoe purred and Ciprianna made a kittenish noise and she tried to dip her head again, Zoe tightened her hold. "No, I don't want to come yet."

Zoe leant back and patted the space beside her on the bed, Ciprianna smiled and climbed on to it, she flung herself back letting Zoe feast on her body with her eyes.

"On your stomach," Zoe commanded regally and Ciprianna did as she was told, flopping on to her stomach, her legs held wide.

"What do you wish for tonight, slave?" Zoe asked and Ciprianna squirmed, evidently rubbing her mound against the sheets, Ciprianna gripped the other side of the bed and Zoe brought her hand down hard on her slave's ass, raking it with her nails. Ciprianna moaned.

"I want for your majesty to do things to me," Ciprianna replied almost moaning her words out, Zoe began to breath hard through her mouth, she slipped her hand below Ciprianna's bottom and found her soaking slit she played with it.

"What kind of things?" Zoe murmured, her own pussy pulsating for fulfilment.

"Wicked things, your highness!" Zoe's fingers penetrated in one hard thrust and began to pump, Zoe immediately added another finger so Ciprianna's pussy was swallowing three, "do you like wicked things done to you?" Zoe said and Ciprianna moaned, whilst trying to get Zoe to go deeper.

"Yes!"

Zoe tutted and withdrew her hand, Ciprianna cried out wildly, Zoe raised herself on her knees and straddled Ciprianna's thigh, she then took the end of Ciprianna's lion cloth and pulled upwards so it was being pulled tight against Ciprianna's wet cleft and between her ass, Ciprianna squealed.

"What happened to my shy slave girl?" Zoe tutted wistfully and rubbed her pussy against Ciprianna's smooth thigh, she tightened the grip on the loin cloth and heard Ciprianna moan, knowing it was rubbing tightly against the girl's wet clit and swollen lips and between her plump ass cheeks. Zoe cried out and began to move like she would as if riding her favourite horse, her soaking swollen pussy lips slipped up and down Ciprianna's smooth, silken thigh and Zoe cried out at the delicious friction. She pulled tighter on the material and Ciprianna cried out again but this time with pain.

"Oh, no, your highness, please … painful!"

"Its all painful, my dear!" Zoe said back and let go of the cloth and threw Ciprianna over on to her back, the girl's legs flopped open awaiting filling. Zoe removed herself from Ciprianna's entangled legs, the girl was smeared with her queens passion and it made Zoe hornier. Zoe pushed the girl's knees up and looked at her intimate wetness, seeing the red abrasions where the rough material had injured her. Zoe lowered her head to Ciprianna's pussy, "painful, is it?" she murmured, touching her tongue to Ciprianna's clit, Ciprianna made a high noise and pouted, nodding.

"Hmm, you perfect little slut," Zoe whispered to her and sank her tongue into her slave's pussy, Ciprianna threw her head back and began to move her hips, Zoe stretched her tongue taut inside her and moved it quickly, making Ciprianna writhe with need. Zoe felt the need to push the girl further and pushed at the back of her thighs, until the girl was almost bent in half and her plump buttocks were open to Zoe's gaze, Zoe lowered her head and snaked her tongue out between them moaning against the cute little aperture. Ciprianna screamed out loudly because the sensation was so unnatural to her and Zoe laughed, licking hard against it, Zoe felt the tug in her hair and the pleas from Ciprianna that she could no longer take it. But Zoe could not give it up so quickly, Daria had never allowed her to do this to her before and Zoe was not about to give up the chance to do it to Ciprianna.

"You like it," Zoe stated, "I know you want it! Tell me you like it!"

"Oh, highness, its too much, I can't stand it!" Ciprianna sobbed, she had her elbows behind her thighs and was holding herself up as Zoe licked and sucked at her intimately, in a place no man or woman had ever been. Zoe drew her head up and replaced her tongue with her finger, rubbing Ciprianna's tight anus with her forefinger.

"Has a man taken you like this?" Zoe demanded and Ciprianna whimpered, Zoe leaned her head down and gave a leisurely stroke of her tongue up the cleft of Ciprianna's wet pussy, she pressed her finger harder. "Tell me, my pet?"

"No," Ciprianna gasped out, "no man! No woman! It is forbidden!"

"Nothing is forbidden to me, I am your queen," Zoe laughed regally, "You are my slave."

Zoe removed her finger and licked once, relishing Ciprianna's moans, "my favourite pet."

Zoe pushed her tongue in further, but Ciprianna clenched tightly, Zoe wriggled her tongue in a circular motion and Ciprianna began to sob with need.

"You like this?"

"Yes, my queen!"

Zoe soaked Ciprianna's hole with her drool then pressed her finger deep, she felt the ring of muscles slacken and accept, Zoe laughed as Ciprianna's ass, virgin as it was, accepted the whole of her forefinger.

"No," Ciprianna moaned but pulled her legs higher and wider, her arms locked tight around her knees to keep them up. Zoe tried to add another finger but it was too tight, so she contented herself with watching Ciprianna get fucked from behind, in her tight little ass, by just one finger. Zoe dipped her head and flicked small, kitten licks around the hole as she pushed in and out.

"So tight!" Zoe squealed, panting at the sight, "so erotic to watch your body open to me like this!"

Zoe could not restrain herself and added another finger, Ciprianna screamed and Zoe pushed deep, she kissed Ciprianna's thigh in comfort.

"Shush pet!" Zoe thrust her fingers, scissoring them and ramming them harder, "I like breaking you in. Knowing only I have done this to you, only I have brought you this pleasure."

Zoe took her callused thumb she reserved for her lovers and rubbed it had against Ciprianna's fat nub. Cipiranna's mewling cries took on new heights and Zoe's laughter was filled with husky eroticism, her thumb fondled rapidly backwards and forwards, her fingers pumped in and out burying themselves all the way to the knuckles and Ciprianna thought she might die from an overload of sensation when Zoe's tongue slipped into the hollow cavity of her pussy that had been begging for attention.

"Mmm, such juices!" Zoe cried against the slippery flesh, Zoe's fingers became rougher, but Ciprianna's fleshy hips worked with them, loving the new feeling of tightness and soreness and pleasure it was producing. When her old lover, a well hung stable hand, had asked her if she would allow him to place his cock in the same place she had refused definitely. Now Ciprianna heard her moans of pleasure and could barely make coherent thought because of it.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!"

"I told you I would use your body like no other," Zoe panted and watched as Ciprianna began to orgasm hard, her body convulsing and tightening as she screamed for Zoe not to stop, Zoe needed to come! She pulled her fingers from Cipiranna's ass and climbed upon the girls voluptuous, over-generous body. Zoe turned around and straddled Ciprianna's face backwards so she was facing her slave's hot, wet pussy. Ciprianna lifted her lips to meet Zoe's wet labia and began to suck furiously at her queen, Zoe fell forward and buried her mouth and nose into Ciprianna's saturated core, both their tongues penetrated together, licking away remnants of orgasm and juices. Zoe ground her hips demandingly on Ciprianna's mouth.

"That's it you little slut!" she cried, not caring what the guards beyond her door thought of their play, "eat me well! Fuck!" Zoe cried out suddenly when Ciprianna's tongue worked magic on her clit. "Arrgh, yes, yes! Oh, yes! Again, on that spot!"

Ciprianna worked her mouth like she were drinking from a fountain of sparkling wine, licking every drop from the spout which the erotic liquid flowed, Zoe orgasmed so hard her hips bucked against Ciprianna's head and would likely leave a bruise, flopping forward utterly exhausted Zoe managed a few languid lick to Ciprianna's burning core before simply letting her head fall between the plump thighs.

* * *

Daria walked down the opulent corridor that was lined with bedchambers all belonging to her queen. The queen was a peculiar creature who liked to change bedrooms every few nights, perhaps to keep would be assassins on their toes. Daria heard a cry of ecstasy from a bedroom a few doors up and walked to it, before the doors were two males guards sweaty profusely and in a state of severe arousal, she smirked at them.

"Perhaps you should help each other out," she suggested and entering the queen's chamber. She walked to the foot of the bed and saw that her queen was with her favourite pet, the fat kitchen girl whom she had taken a liking to. Evidently the queen had been indulging her pet far too much for the girl looked weightier then ever, but no less flexible for it, Daria observed with a raised eyebrow. She watched as Zoe slapped hard at the girl's ample buttocks that shook with the vibrations, which incidentally was sitting on the queen's stomach. The girl was straddling the queen's stomach and bent forward, her face buried deep in between Zoe's thighs, she must have being doing something fantastic with her tongue because Zoe was scratching at her back and gripping the sheets wildly, she looked feral as she bit at her bottom lip and moaned out obscenely. Daria felt her pussy grow wet and throb in response to her queen's moans, remembering a time when she had once had the queen doing the same for her. Daria approached the bed and Zoe looked up, she laughed breathlessly at Daria.

"She's amazing," Zoe panted, curling her tongue and raking her nails along Ciprianna's bare bottom.

"What is it that you crave that only she can provide?" Daria murmured, hating that Ciprianna had taken her place, of course the girl was younger and easier to mould to Zoe's wishes, but she was not as good looking as her and Daria was sure of that. Zoe laughed at the undisguised contempt and jealousy in Daria's voice.

"Watch," she advised with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Zoe sucked on her finger and pushed her hand under Ciprianna until she was swirling it around the girl's fat clit, Ciprianna moaned into her queen's pussy but was determined to keep up the slow, rhythmic pace of her tongue. Daria watched Zoe's wrist work then she pulled her hand back and worked her fingers around Ciprianna's gaping wet entrance. Zoe pushed viciously hard into Ciprianna's pussy, Ciprianna threw her head back so she could let out a scream then pushed her tongue back inside her precious feast. Zoe laughed and drew out her fingers, she held them near the candle light and watched them glisten, Zoe offered her hand to Daria, "you may taste."

Daria refused, even though she wanted to climb upon the bed and drink from the girl and her queen, Zoe laughed mockingly and sucked her middle finger.

"Mmm," Zoe moaned, "just like honey."

Zoe returned her finger to the feminine channel, pumping it hard and deep, "She was so tight when she first came to me. Weren't you, my pet?"

Ciprianna moaned and Zoe shook with a mini orgasm. "So tight and wet. But now she accepts four fingers."

Zoe drew out her hand again and saw that the juices from Ciprianna's body coated all four of her fingers and her thumb which she had played over the slave's clit.

"I have done that for you," Daria said petulantly, Zoe lowered her eyes to Ciprianna, her buttocks was open to Zoe's gaze and Daria's, revealing her other intimate hole. Puckered and tight, Zoe rubbed her dripping finger over it and heard Ciprianna's breath catch, Zoe looked up at Daria who was staring avidly at Zoe's ministrations. Zoe slipped her forefinger into Ciprianna's hole and began to work it into loosening, Ciprianna moaned and cried out continuously, Zoe added her second finger, she paused.

"What's that, pet?"

"Harder …" Ciprianna moaned, rocking her ass and hips against Zoe's fingers, Zoe purred in approval.

"She likes it hard," Zoe murmured, "she likes it deep."

Zoe's finger moved faster and harder inside her slave, loving the noises that she made.

"I have been sent to inform you, my queen," Daria said suddenly, "that we are at war."

With that she turned and walked out of the chamber and past the guards who were both fisting themselves furiously.


End file.
